


cell phones

by magichistorian



Series: SenGen Week 2019 [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Canon Divergence, M/M, No Spoilers, sengen week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magichistorian/pseuds/magichistorian
Summary: Gen and Senku's phones, across thousands of years.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584946
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	cell phones

**Author's Note:**

> Title is the prompt!

To both of their endless irritation, Gen and Senku didn't live very close together. 

Now, it wasn't that far apart between the two houses, but for a couple of elementary schoolers without the ability to drive, it felt like miles. (If you said this to him, Senku would gladly correct you saying that he was fully capable of driving a car, had his legs not been so infuriatingly short. And if his dad let him. He stuck to the miniature kiddy car his dad bought him that he rebuilt to go twice as fast.)

Gen's parents were more often than not too busy to drive him around, so the two mostly relied on the wonderful Ishigami Byakuya to ferry them to and from eachother's houses. 

Except playing every weekend and the lucky weekday was not enough for a pair of budding best friends for life. 

So, as Senku was so often inclined to do, he made his own solution: a phone. 

(Byakuya, who was so supportive of Senku's scientific endeavors, happily refrained from mentioning that walkie-talkies existed.)

After that, phone calls between the two were endless. 

From science to cool snacks to homework problems, they would talk about anything. 

Senku called in the dead of night, when an invention he had been working on wouldn't go right. And Gen always picked up. 

Gen never called in the middle of the night, but the moment something began to trouble him, he would pick up the phone. Senku always talked as long as Gen wanted.

  
Byakuya offered to buy the boys actual cell phones that could call even when they were farther apart, but Senku refused. Those phones were built by him, and he would use them until he died.

He didn't have to call to know Gen would feel the same. He did anyway, though, because he loved the sound of Gen's voice. 

  
In high school they continued to talk over the phones. Senku had to rebuild them after a few years, but he didn't replace every part, and he still made them himself, so they agreed it didn't really couldn't as a replacement. 

They spent less time talking over the phones, especially for chit chat, once Gen got his license. Senku wouldn't get his for another while, but they only needed one to be able to the other's house. 

Gen would spend hours upon hours in Senku's room. He did his homework there more often than not, and they only got distracted from work occasionally. 

Regardless, not matter how long he had spent with Senku or how late he got home, he would pull out his phone and call Senku. And Senku would pick up, and they would talk. 

If they had something important to talk about, they would always discuss it over the phone. 

It was over the phone that Senku finally confessed his budding feelings to Gen, and it was over the phone that Gen tearfully reciprocated. 

  
There were thousands of calls across those years, each as special as the last.

And there was one phone call that was never made and never answered. 

  
The phone, held tight in Senku's hand as he tried to call Gen before turning entirely to stone, stayed for only a few hundred years. 

  
Thousands of years, and one more year later, Senku had finally finished his cell phone. It had been the first thing he wanted to make when he learned that Gen has become depetrified, but had to wait because there were other, more important things. 

But it was finally done. It was far larger and less fancy than his old phone, but it was a phone.

Chrome asked if he could call Ruri to make the first call, but Senku refused. He had somebody else in mind. 

  
Senku set up the call, placing the cone to his ear. 

It crackled a few times and then-

"Hey, Senku-chan." 

"Hey, mentalist." 

If he never invented another thing again, Senku would be (somewhat) satisfied. 

And if the other members of the Kingdom of Science refused to carry the phone because they were sick of relaying messages between Senku and Gen, who, after being reconnected by phone, refused to go any amount of time without talking, then that was their problem. 

He got to call Gen. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't pre write this one, so it's a bit rushed. I hope you guys enjoy it regardless :)
> 
> my [Tumblr](https://emilswrites.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
